gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:M4ND0N
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Robb Stark page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Gonzalo84 (talk) 04:10, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Michelle Fairley Exactly. And her body still needs to be found by Arya. It's important for her character development to see her mother dead to reassure her that the Red Wedding wasn't a cruel nightmare. M4ND0N (talk) 22:08, July 20, 2013 (UTC) :I didn't want to burden the Michelle Fairley talk page with this comment so I moved it here. Her body....needs to be found by Arya? WHY? No, it isn't "important for her character development"...wha-what....needs to see her corpse to confirm she's dead? Uh...no. Robb and Bran never physically saw Eddard's corpse, but that detail changed nothing. "Reassure her that it wasn't a cruel nightmare"? That's absurd. Look, in the books Arya wasn't even able to get close to the castle, she was only in the outer camps when the fighting started - and thus never personally witnessed Grey Wind and Robb die. Not personally witnessing the event changed nothing; Arya was filled with a drive for revenge after word spread of Robb and Catelyn's death. :I will tell you right now: NO, ARYA NEVER SEES CATELYN'S CORPSE.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:12, July 21, 2013 (UTC) :Moreover, I made a comment saying "Catelyn is in an upcoming dream sequence"...you responded by saying "exactly, so Arya can see her corpse"....No....No, not "exactly". A dream sequence is a dream sequence, i.e. not "real" - in which case she would never "see a corpse to confirm that the death was real". Dear God, man. I just said "DREAM SEQUENCE" -- were you even reading what I wrote?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:13, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Charater images Infobox images should be more than just a headshot, but include part of a character's distinctive costume. Then again, full wide-shots do show the full costume, but not enough detail of the character. We're looking for a mid-level chest shot at least, I guess. Anyway the replacement you made for Robb Stark was better than what we had, but can you find a better shot (if this one was cropped) that shows a bit more of the distinctive Stark direwolf sigil cloak clasps that he was wearing?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:25, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Temp Ban You asked me on my talk page about Sansa's age in the TV series vs in the books. I responded, you still disagreed. I moved the discussion to the appropriate "Talk:Timeline" page to continue discussion there. Instead, you unilaterally changed the ages on both the Arya and Sansa pages, and made no attempt to continue the discussion on "Talk:Timeline". Instead, your edit summary for Sansa was "(She's not 15-16. Might wanna brush up on the timeline)" -- I told you to read the Timeline page on this wiki and you didn't, I told you to continue the discussion there and you ignored it. I've temp banned you for one day as a result, and reverted your changes. Please, once the ban is over, continue this as a discussion on the Talk:Timeline page. "Brush up on the timeline" -- yes, we know what the book timeline is. The TV show timeline is different. I told you as much and asked you to discuss this.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:26, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Understood. Thank you for explaining things to me.. you did so very well, and although I feel the ages of the characters should be discussed further, I'm glad you explained your reasoning to me. With that being said, I do want to mention that I didn't know you moved the discussion, but rather assumed you deleted it altogether and I acted rashly and for that I apologize. If you don't mind me saying though, I feel temporarily banning me was a little extreme. I think if you left a warning on my wall and explained the situation as you did, that would have served it's purpose just the same. Again, sorry for the brief edit war, I'll use that discussion page you linked me as requested. Mandon (talk) 02:25, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Oh crud, sorry I thought you saw that I moved the discussion. Nevermind then, I shouldn't have temp banned you.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 04:18, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Image uploads Please read this before uploading any more images. I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt on this occasion because the images you uploaded were particularly helpful. However, any further images policy violations will result in your pictures being deleted, and you yourself blocked from editing.-- 10:44, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Blocked Per my previous warning, you've been blocked from editing for two weeks for repeatedly violating the image policy. When you return any further infractions will result in a month long block. Thank you.-- 05:53, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Images No worries. For future references this explains how to properly upload images to the wiki.-- 06:38, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Alright, I gotcha. I'll make sure to remember for any future uploads.. if you disregard that Robb Stark image I uploaded a few minutes ago, of course. But I re-uploaded it and made sure I added all the things I was supposed to this time.. hopefully all of them, anyways. Mandon (talk) 06:50, May 5, 2014 (UTC) : Yeah, I'd actually already reverted it. The one we have in Robb's profile at the moment is pretty much perfect, and will be staying.-- 06:56, May 5, 2014 (UTC) : Yeah I understand. I like it better too.. I just figured there was a preference towards images of a character in their latest attire. Mandon (talk) 06:59, May 5, 2014 (UTC) : There are no rules in that regard. Generally speaking, we use images that best represent the character, hence Robb in armor, not civilian clothes. Quality is important as well... sometimes those HBO images are really good... sometimes they're dark, desaturated and grainy. The screenshot we have of Robb at the moment is HD. Profile images should also always be portrait style (longer than they are wide), whereas yours was landscape.-- 07:08, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Categories Don't forget about the categories when you upload new images.-- 20:31, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Cropping images Upload the cropped image into a new file and move the original to the gallery.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 04:26, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Will do. My apologies. Mandon (talk) 04:26, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Robb Stark NO. Reek wasn't "dressed in a tunic identical to Robb's to mock Sansa" -- that's what Northern-style clothing in general looks like. Don't jump to an unsubstantiated conclusion like that. Read Costumes.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:24, September 21, 2015 (UTC) It literally was the same tunic. Same embroidered design on the arms. The only difference was the cloak and belt. Even Sophie Turner confirmed that it was the same outfit. --Mandon (talk) 17:32, September 21, 2015 (UTC) ....oh. I never saw what Turner said. You didn't do anything wrong then. Do you have a link to what Sophie Turner said? That kind of thing needs a citation link or something. I will need to investigate this further. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:07, September 21, 2015 (UTC) It was at the 2015 Comic-Con panel. https://youtu.be/ovLosGGptLk?t=42m44s - Son Of Fire (talk) 00:27, September 22, 2015 (UTC) :Ack, I kept putting off watching that panel video in full.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 05:06, September 22, 2015 (UTC) ::It was all right. Just fan questions are incredibly painful to sit through. - Son Of Fire (talk) 01:18, September 23, 2015 (UTC) :::Still need to watch: they always ask the same questions; fansite crowd is the group that actually knows what to ask. Seriously, the rope-line is always "is Tyrion funny?" - ack.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:27, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Tommen's age Yes, the Timeline in the TV series has issues. But please stop revert warring Tommen's age in his article. It has a footnote citation saying "see notes" which explains the problem. More cannot be said at present.--The Dragon Demands (talk) That's not really a matter of the timeline being iffy though. It's a matter of people on this wiki making baseless assumptions off of variables that don't really have any bearing on how old Tommen is, like the age of maturity in Westeros - which as we've seen with Joffrey in the books, isn't an indicator of whether a king needs a consort or not. --Mandon (talk) 16:31, May 9, 2016 (UTC) This is an ongoing issue. We won't simply forget about it.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:00, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Infobox images "Not needless. All the infoboxes are undergoing image changes.)" No, we're not necessarily updating every infobox image all the time. We update them to what is "the most iconic for the past season or two", but what happens to be the most current. The image of Ramsay standing in fur coat is a nice promo shot and stays. The one you added wasn't of very good quality, as Xanderen said - though this doesn't prevent you from finding a better version of some other more recent shot in the future or something.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:24, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Changing header quotes Hi and thanks for updating the Sansa stark header quote. If you change a header quote please move the quote you are replacing to the quotes section of the article so it is preserved. Please could you do this for the one you took out?--Opark 77 (talk) 23:25, June 8, 2016 (UTC) blocking, REPEATED image upload violations I simply cannot understand why you can't upload images correctly. You MUST add categories and the license tag to images! I have no choice but to block you for at least 1 month (since you've been blocked before). 04:10, June 16, 2016 (UTC) This may come as a surprise to you but I honestly completely forgot the guidelines on image uploading, since I had seen many people uploading images without categories or licencing - I assumed that it was okay. I didn't do these things deliberately, and I feel the length of my ban was excessive, since you could have just talked to me first and I would have stopped. --Mandon (talk) 15:32, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Images SIX messages were left about images and our policy and you never properly abided by it. I don't know about other people, and sadly some slip past us.. but I assure you, we are strict with this Image Policy, with EVERYONE. So just worry about you and not what others are doing or/not doing. The fact is, licensing and categorizing is SO easy and there is no reason you can't do it. If you need another lesson, please just ask. 17:49, July 16, 2016 (UTC) I don't know how I can make this any clearer, since you clearly seem to be under the impression that I was doing this deliberately, but before you come at me with another threat of giving me "another lesson", I really want you to consider that next time you're about to ban someone for a month. I was actually warned once about the categories, not "six times" as you put it - and I simply forgot that the policy even existed, which is natural - since I'm not very active on this wiki and I was given said warning two years ago. In conclusion, all you needed to do was give me a friendly reminder and I would have added the categories. Instead (and forgive my analysis of you, it could be totally wrong) you banned me for a month under the assumption that I was simply disregarding the rules, which is wrong. Just some food for thought.. no matter how strict your policies are, jumping to conclusions about a person's motivations is a bad way to moderate this wikia. --Mandon (talk) 06:56, July 20, 2016 (UTC) :M4ND0N - she meant if you need a lesson in categorizing and tagging images... she wasn't threatening you. - 07:36, July 20, 2016 (UTC)